Sonic The Hedgehog 4
Sonic the Hedgehog 4 (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ4, Sonikku Za Hejjihoggu 4?) is an episodic platform video game in development as part of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. The game was developed by Dimps alongside members of Sonic Team and is intended to be a return to the roots of the original Sonic the Hedgehog gameplay with new addtions such as the Homing Attack to make it feel fresh. The game music is composed by Jun Senoue, also a mainstay of recent Sonic games, and are intended to be reminiscent of classic Genesis titles, via the use of drum samples from Sonic 1 and 2 and relatively lo-fi synth samples, classic sounds such as the spin dash, jump & other classic Sonic sounds have been put in the game which were ripped staight from the original Sonic games while some sound effects are ripped from Modern Sonic games from Sonic Adventure 2,Sonic Heroes & Sonic Rivals. Episode 1 Messages While the Parody game was delayed, Sound Director Maria Rosslyn has made 4 brand new tracks for the game for 2 acts,an Level Select track & Super Shadow music, The tracks have been changed for the XP release are Diamond City Zone Act 2 & Gecko Maze Zone Act 2 because the XP release has new acts for those zones while the removed acts was put in the Vista release. In order to fit within Windows XP SP1 size limits, music in the Windows XP SP1 version uses a sequenced format similar to MIDI or module formats. As a result, there are noticeable differences from the Windows XP SP2 and Windows XP SP3 versions, which use recorded music. Sounds #Title Screen #Level Select (XP only) #Data Select #Pink Hill Zone Act 1 - The Daylight Begins #Pink Hill Zone Act 2 - Happy Day Around The World #Pink Hill Zone Act 3 - Sunset Runaway, Always Good #Diamond City Zone Act 1 - Fun Forever #Diamond City Zone Act 2 - Slot Machine Time! (Vista only) #Diamond City Zone Act 2 - The Digital Fun By THX Certified (XP only) #Diamond City Zone Act 3 - Pick Up The Phone! #Gecko Maze Zone Act 1 - Easier Way To Pass This Act #Gecko Maze Zone Act 2 - The Riding Of Life In A Minecart (Note: The XP version shares the same track as the Vista release) #Gecko Maze Zone Act 2 - It's Dark In Here! (see 12's note) #Gecko Maze Zone Act 3 - Life In Swimming Pools #Dead Triangle Zone Act 1 - No Damage For You #Dead Triangle Zone Act 2 - Metal Fun #Dead Triangle Zone Act 3 - Damage At That Time #Last Record Zone - This Is The Final Zone #Bowser Boss Theme This track was previously an unused track from 1996 Shadow game Shadow 3D Flickies Island/Blast for the Mega Drive which wasn‘t used until this game #Bowser Boss Pinch Theme #Pink Hill to Last Record cutscene (Console Only - Note: The IOS release of Sonic 4 lacks a cutscene to E.G.G Station Zone so it lacks this piece of music in that release) #Special Stage #Invincibility #Super Shadow (Console Only - Note: IOS release uses Invincibility for Super Shadow music) #Act Passed #Extra Life (Sonic 3 remix) #Challenge Failed (Sonic 3 Remix) #The End 1 #The End 2 (Sonic Madness) Category:Albums